Three burn better than One
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: It's been two years since Jade has been free from the wrath of her mother and sisters. But could something be happening to Jade? Or...is she making something happen? (Rating to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So here's my new story! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCS**

* * *

 _It's been two years since Doragon, Jade's mother, Ruby and Amethyst, Jade's older sisters, had been killed. Everyone now lived as peacefully as you could in Death City_

 _But...something was going to change soon..._

* * *

Death the Kids POV:

I walked up to the door of Jade's house. I looked around. Usually her garden was kept well, but. Ow clumps of weeds started to take over.

Jade had been distant lately. I hoped she was feeling okay. It's been two years...

I walked uo to the door. Before I knocked, I fixed my tie, and adjusted the bouquet. I was taking Jade on a date, hoping to cheer her up.

I knocked on the door. "Shit..." I heard Jade. Did she forget? She usually didn't forget things like this. "One minute!" I heard shuffling. It was a minute before she opened the door.

She was wearing a shirt, that slightly showed her scar on her torso from her mother, and black leggings. Her hair had gotten longer and she was slightly taller. Her hair was pulled back.

"Hey. Sorry, I lost track of time. Come in" I came in. She closed the door and I held out the flowers.

"Here. I got the for you. I'd thought you'd like them"

She smiled. "Thanks. Here, you put these in a vase, and I'll got get ready" she went to her room in the back.

I went to the kitchen, which joined with her living room. A dragon the size if a Great Dane was under the table. Fang had gotten much bigger over two years. What was Jade going to do with him when he got to big for the house?

I out the flowers in the deep green glass vase on her table. I sighed and looked at them...

And looked at them...

And looked at them...

No...I moved a leaf...wait now that flower is all wrong. Great, now it's all wrong...

No ones POV:

Jade walked out of her room a few minutes later. She was wearing silky green dress that went as far as he knees, and black wedge heels. She had her hair pulled back in a bun, her pin holding it in. "Okay Kid, I'm-" She saw Kid and smiled.

He was thinking hard, and trying to organize the bouquet. There were still hurdles on his symmetry problem, and they were slowly getting there. Jade sighed. "Kid..." She walked to him and placed a hand on his arm. "If we want to get there at eight, like you want, we'd better get going"

"Just a minute, I almost have it..."

Jade tried to hold back a laugh. "Kid, it's fine. Let's just go"

"Not until I have it perfect or I won't be able to focus for the rest of the night"

Jade sighed and grabbed a pair of scissors. She snipped two leaves off. "There, is that better?"

Kid looked, then moved a flower. "Yes, now it's perfect"

"Good. Then lets go, or we'll be late"

* * *

After about an hour of having dinner and going to see some of the side stuff that Death City had, Kid walked Jade back home. She sighed and hugged his arm tighter. "Thank you for tonight. i needed it"

He smiled and patted her arm. "It was nothing. I figured you would like to do something" They walked in silence for a bit. Kid looked down at her. "Jade, I've been meaning to ask you, is everything alright?"

She sighed and her arms fell away until her hand rested on his arm. "I'm sorry Kid. It's just...even after two years..."

He understood. It had been difficult for her. You would think that someone who had been brutalized by their mother and sisters, they would be glad to be rid of them. But Jade just looked...tired. Maybe it was just the fact that she didn't have any family left.

They had arrived at her house. Kid took her hand and kissed it. "Well, I'm glad I could make your night enjoyable"

She smiled and leaned up to give him a small kiss. "Thank you for taking. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded. "I will enjoy that"

Jade POV:

I waved at Kid from my door as he turned and left. when he was a distance away I went inside. Once the door shut i leaned against it...and sighed. I pushed myself off the door. I was exhausted...but not from the date.

Fang nudged my hand. I gave him a half hearted pet on the head and went to my room. I opened my door.

Papers and books were scattered all over. Some were just hastily thrown in, from when I had to hide them from Kid. I sighed and just glanced around. Was this really what I resorting to? I left and went to the bathroom. I undressed all the way down. I managed a look in the full length mirror on the door. My eyes trailed down until they rested on my scar, the last thing from my mother. Not the best going away present...

I turned on the water for the tub and waited. I leaned against the sink and looked in the mirror. My eyes were dull and dim. Was I just wasting away? Did anyone else notice? I turned back to the tub and turned it off. I sat down and sighed in the hot water. I sat there, letting it relax me.

I had to do this...and nothing was going to stop me.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry for taking so long! My bad! Anyway, chapter one, done! It should go along a bit faster, cause I'm on break now. I just need to kick myself to get going.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! sorry for this being late updating, I don't mean to be so long with all of this. But enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs**

* * *

Jade POV:

I covered my face and groaned. What am I missing?! I stared at the mess of books and papers on the table. It all just seems to be going in dead ends. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Fang nudged me and I half-heartedly pet him. He grumbled and lightly pulled on me.

"Fang, quit it..." I pulled away. He sighed then laid at my feet. I leaned back and just stared at the ceiling. What am I missing...what makes it all complete? Or rather...what extra was there? I saw the sun outside. Maybe... "Fang, c'mon" I got up, clutching my pin, turning it to my staff. Fang trailed behind me.

* * *

I put the book back and sighed, then coughed. There was dust everywhere.

I was at my mother's castle...or rather, _my_ castle now. I had found her lab not to long ago, and I figured it could help me with what I wanted... _needed_ to do. I looked around. C'mon Jade...I sighed and set my hands on a wooden table. There has to be something here! Maybe If I just-

 _Creeeeeak...crash!_

I jumped back as the end of the table fell and stuff fell to the floor. Beakers and vials broke, papers flew everywhere. I sighed and knelt down to pick stuff up...when a blue glow caught my eye. I moved a paper and saw it. A bluish metal object, a metal shard, glowing a light blue. I reached out to pick it up...

As soon as I touched it, my head started pounding and i heard squeals. I let go and backed away. What the hell is this? I took an unbroken vial and scooped it in. I put cork stopper on and looked at it. Even with the vial, my head was pounding. What was my mother dealing with? I can't touch it, so how can I figure out what it is? I clenched it in my hand. Only one person can help me out with this...

* * *

I stood at the base of the tree and looked up. It was a large oak tree, I'm the middle of the forest. I needed someone's help here. I pressed my fingers against it...

"Dammit, she moved it..." I felt around it, then it clicked. A silver feather lit up. I back away and stairs appeared from the tree, wrapping around the tree. I sighed. "Never could make a simple stair case, could you Mato?" I started climbing.

I manged to get to thw top and I caughty breath. As I gasped for breath, I saw a feather etched in. I pressed my hand against it and it opened to a circular door. I stepped in.

Inaide, it was almost as cluttered as my room. Well, almost. Mato has lived here longer. The ceiling grew up and up, until it was dark at the top. The walls were bookshelves, filled tightly with books. Piles of papers were on tables and floors. Beakers and vials and other chemistry stuff sat on a large table to the side. On the floor were feathers and in the back was a giant bird swing...currently occupied.

Mato was my best friend. She had been my only friend before anyone I met at the DWMA. She moved her after hee mother was executed for practicing illegal magic. We got along surprisingly well the few moments we met. She had large round glasses that fit over yellow eyes. A slash of freckles were across her face, emphasize by her pale skin. She has a scrawny thing, but fast, with long dark brown hair, with a small voice. A small cape of brown owl feathers fluttered down her back, only reaching just behind her thighs. She was wearing a dark brown sweater and grey pants.

She swung on her swing, reading a paper and chewing on a pencil. "Maybe if I carry the four? No, that won't work, then the thirty-six won't fit in anywhere...Maybe it I divided the seven and add a ten..."

I smiled and walked over. "New problem? Or the same one since last time, which was four years ago"

She looked up and her face broke into a smile. "Jade!: She jumped down and ran to me, hugging me tight. I was taller that her by a good two inches.

I smiled and rubbed her head. "Hey Mato. How are things going?"

She scowled. "Me?! What about you?! I haven't seen you in forever! And then there was the news about your mother's death-the witches are NOT happy with you-then you're a student at the DWMA!" She took a deep breath, then broke into a smile. "I'm fine, things are going super well!" She then squinted her eyes. "What's up?" She asked slowly.

"I need you to look at something" I toll the wrapped vial from my mother's castle. I could still feel the buzz of whatever it was.

She took it and unwrapped it. "Ooh..." she held the vial up and looked at it. I thought she could help. Her mother was Aetha, the owl witch. Both of them were geniuses, but it was discovered that Aetna was practicing illegal magic go over thrown the other witches. She was killed and Mato was spared, but she spends most of her time here. She went to a table and dropped the shard into a vial filled with a white, milky liguid. It fizzed, then the shard disintegrated. "Mmm-hmm" she turned to me and pushed her glasses up. "That was an element of madness"

"Element of madness?"

"Yes. It's a shard called Psyota, a metal that can be enchanted, but when it is, it causes mass amounts of psychological problems. I put it in an essence of sanity, and it dissolved. And it was weak, but could still do damage..m" she looked up at me. "Where did you find it?"

"I found it at my mother's old castle"

She gasped. "Why would you go there?! Jade, the witches are keeping a VERY close eye on you. You probably shouldn't even be here!"

"Listen" I grabbed her shoulders. "I understand I am in huge trouble. But now, if they hurt me, they'll have Lord Death and not to mention Death the Kid after them. I was only there for a while, and I found it. I just wanted to know what it was"

She blinked at her. "So the rumors are true...you've fallen in love with a reaper..."

I sighed. "Yes, I have. But Kid loves me too. Now, how exactly does this Psyota work?"

She pushed her glasses up again. "It can't be applied directly. And any stronger and you and I would be killing each other immediately. It can normally be effective with knowledge and power. But in low doses and for a long period of time"

Something in my gut. "What about...an egg?"

Mato looked away. She hatched egg too, Aetha copied my mother's work. I think a few witches were. "It...would. If there was an egg, small doses of this could be applied to the nest and over time, the positives of the metal could work. It's extremely hard to do so though..."

I sighed. "Thank you Mato...that's all I needed to hear"

Death The Kid POV: 

"I'm just worried about her" I was in the library with Maka and Crona.

 **(A/N: I wanted to give you all a brief description of Crona. He's taller and not as thin. He's also slightly more confident. He doesn't wear the dress thing anymore. Instead, he wears a leather jacket, a black button up shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. His hair is longer and he keeps it pulled back except for the two strands by his eyes)**

Crona pulled a book out and scanned it. "Have you tried asking her about it? Maybe it's something that she only wants to talk alone about"

I sighed. Crona had met Jade and they got along well. Maybe he was right. "I'll try again. I want to know what she's so focused about and why it's so important..."

Maka placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know that you care. But you probably should wait until she seems comfortable with it"

I sighed. Jade was so distant, and I just wanted to help her...

* * *

I was walking through the hallway, towards my father's room. I turned the corner...

I stopped. Spirit, Stein, Ms. Marie, and Sid were around...a broken door. I walked over. "What happened?"

Spirit glanced over. "Someone broke into the death room..."

Stein snuffed out a cigarette. "...and what's worse. They took Ruby and Amethyst's souls"

I felt a solid weight in my stomach. Oh no...I looked at the door. "Did we see who it was?"

"No. The door wasn't broken until after they left. No one saw anyone come in"

"Not even my father?...! My father, is he alright?"

* * *

My father was by the broken crosses that hid. "Its interesting. Never felt them, never saw them. I just heard the crosses broke, and when I found them, BOOM! The door was broken down. They were too fast"

I ran a hand through my hair and kept it there. Jade was not going to be happy...What was I going to tell her?

No ones POV: 

Jade swiped her hand over the mirror, ending the call from Kid. The souls...stolen...She walked to her room. she closed the door...and stared at their souls on her desk.

She covered her mouth and sobbed, falling to her knees. She was breaking. She _needed_ her sisters back...but she hated lying to Kid...

What was she going to do?

* * *

 **and there! Idk how many more chapters left, but we're getting somewhere! How many of you know what's happening now? Review! Sorry for being so late with this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So, I was taking a break waiting for a new computer. Buuuuuuuut, that's gonna take a little longer. So, I'll work on this. At least the break gave me some time to get some ideas. This story is going much faster than I thought.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

No ones POV:

"So...how did Jade take the news?" Blackstar and Tsubaki heard about the stolen souls and we're helping out whatever way they could.

Kid sighed. "That's the thing, she...took it _to_ well. I'm worried for her. She's been distant lately"

"Well, I just hope you find the souls. That Amethyst was one touch bitch to fight. I don't want her coming back any way possible"

"I know...I just really hope Jade is okay..."

* * *

Maka set the coffee in front of Jade and sat down. "You sure your okay?"

Jade nodded and sipped her coffee. "I just...what do you do when you receive news like that?"

Maka nodded. "I know. I don't blame you" Maka leaned forwards. "Jade, is...anything else going on? Is something else bothering you?"

Jade's coffee in her stomach turned to lead. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we just noticed...you seemed to be...off. I mean. We thought it was from our sisters for a while, but...it seem like it's extended that. Is everything okay?"

Jade sighed. "Well...I guess-"

"Hi Maka. Hi Jade" Liz and Patty walked into the cafe.

"Hi Liz, Patty"

"Hey"

Patty leaned on the back of Jade's chair. "Why so down and frowny? Does it have to do with your sisters?"

"Patty!"

"It's fine, Liz. Yeah Patty...I guess it's just...hard news to bear..."

"I guess that'd be true for anyone" Liz sat down. "Oh Jade. We walked by the post office. A package came in for you-"

Jade almost flew put of her store. "Thanks, gotta go!" Jade's heart was ponding and seemed to stop at the same time.

She could finally do it. It was finally happening.

* * *

Mato moaned and looked around. "I could have sworn is was somewhere down here..." she was in the hallways under the school. She gulped. "I shouldn't have come here, a witch like me shouldn't be here. Maybe if I double back-" she turned...and groaned. All the walls and doors looked the same! She sighed.

Down the hall, Crona was walking, his hands in his pocket. He sighed and turned the corner...and saw someone he'd never seen. What was she doing down here. He walked up behind her. "Um...excuse me-?"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She fell to a crouch on the floor, covering her head, shaking. Crona blinked.

"Um...hey, im...not gonna hurt you" He held her hand and helped her up. "What are you doing down here?"

"I-I'm l-looking fo-for Lord D-Death. I have something to tell him something important"

"Well. He's not down here. You're in the wrong place"

She sighed. "Oh..."

"Here, I can take you there. I'm Crona" He shook her hand.

"I'm...Mato"

"And I'm Ragnarock!" Suddenly, Ragnarock appeared and sat on Crona's head.

Mato paled and her eyes widened. "Th-Thahahaha..."

"Ignore him, he's harmless"

"Harmless!? I'll show you harmless!" Ragnarock started to beat on Crona's head. Crona just sighed, like it happened all the time.

"C'mon, let's go"

* * *

Lord Death and Kid were discussing the missing souls when Crona walked in with Mato.

"Lord Death, someone had something important to discuss"

"Well, let's not keep them waiting!"

Mato stepped out from behind Crona and bowed a little. "L-Lord Death...Death the Kid...I'm Mato...I'm a friend of Jade's"

Kid straightened up. "You know Jade?"

She nodded. "Yes...she came to visit me the other day. She needed me to look at something. She found a shard of Psyota at her mother's castle"

"She went to her mother's castle?"

"Yes, but that's not what I came to tell you! You see, I think Jade is-!"

"Hey everyone!" Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, BlackStar and Tsubaki walked in. "Sorry if we're interrupting something-" They saw Mato. "Who's that?"

"A friend of Jade's. And she's telling us something important" Kid looked around. "Wheres Jade?"

"She went to the post office. She seemed anxious to get a package"

Kid sighed. "Well, while I'm curious, it's kind of nice to see her happy after her sisters Souls went missing"

Mato paled. "Oh no...no, no, no, no! You have to stop her!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Cause Jade is doing some of the most illegal magic there is! When she came to my tree house..."

* * *

 _"Hey Mato, do you have any Potassium Nitrate?"_

 _"Hm...let me look" Mato went to a shelf and started looking. "What for?"_

 _"I need it for something...secret"_

 _Mato came back with a small box. "Jare, don't waver my trust...but I trust you" she handed her the box. "Is this enough?"_

 _Jade openEd and nodded. "Yeah, it should be enough. Thanks"_

* * *

"Why is that important?"

"It's highly explosive and its...a mineral in human bodies. Among other things. But the main ingredient for what I'm scared she's doing is...a soul"

It was one second before Kid started bolting for the door. "Kid!"

"We have to stop her!"

Jade POV:

I looked at the floor. In two, very large glass science bowls, we're the main ingredients for a human body. Floating above them were Amethyst's and Ruby's souls. I sighed and gripped the knife. I dragged it across both my wrists. I held them over the bowls. They glowed and everything formed into a glowing ball.

I sighed and started to chant. My body warmed up and the room hummed. The balls started to glow brighter and get bigger. I felt hot tears flow down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and chanted the last line.

There was an explosion...and I smiled.

Death the Kid POV:

We were outside as there was an explosion. We froze. "Jade!" I ran inside. The hall around her room was black and Jade was collapsed against the wall. "Jade!" I held her. "Jade? Can you hear me?"

She mumbled and sat up. She looked at her hands and a look if horror and disappointment washed over her face. Then she suddenly ran inside her room. We all stood and gasped. On the floor of the blacked room, two figures were laying on the floor. They groaned and started to move.

"Jade...what did you do?"

They all knew what she had done. The two figures looked up. Red hair and eyes...purple hair and eyes...their skin pale...

Jade had brought Ruby and Amethyst back to life.

* * *

 **And there! I had fun with this! I also made another anime reference. I referenced FMA (Full Metal Alchemist). I don't own either, diclaimers notice, right there!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enter this one! More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, how was that last chapter? Now we're gonna continue on. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCS**

* * *

No ones POV:

BlackStar kicked a rock and sighed. "Why do we have to guard Jade's house? Why don't we just slash her sisters and get the souls again?"

Soul sighed and leaned against the house. "Because, no one has ever brought a soul back into a body. No one knows what will happen"

Maka looked at the window. The doors and windows were locked and the cutains pulled shut. "And I don't think they're gonna let us in"

Fang moaned and laid down on the ground. Tsubaki rubbed his head. "I wonder why Jade did it...Her sisters were so mean to her and tried to kill us, why would she bring them back?"

"Who knows..." Maka saw the curtain move and looked up. She saw dark purple eyes filled with fear glance at them. Amethyst was suddenly pulled back and the curtain was closed tight again.

Death the Kid POV:

"Jade, what you did is a violation of many laws" Jade hung her head in front of my father.

She was on trial. She broke laws for my father AND witch laws. Mato and Crona stood next to me. I crossed my arms. Why would she do this?

"Jade, is there anything you wish to say as to explain your actions?"

Jade didn't move...then she started to half-heartedly laugh and wiped her eyes. She was crying. "If it helps..." she looked up at my father. "I didn't want it to work"

Mato gasped and covered her mouth. "Jade...no..."

Stein stepped forward. "What do you mean Jade?"

"The spell I used is not uncommon...however, it's incredibly unstable. Most witchs who do try, well...so far, I'm the only one to survive"

Suddenly, I understood and my stomach squeezed and I thought I was gonna be sick.

Jade had tried to kill herself.

"But...why take your sisters Souls and try this?"

She gave a huff of a laughter. "I didn't want my sisters to suffer like that. If the spell failed, then the souls and myself would have died..."

"But Jade!" Mato took a step forward. "Why waste so many resources trying to fail?"

"I don't know!" Mato jumped. Jade sighed. "Maybe a part of me wanted to actually bring my sisters back...but...I j-just..." her voice cracked and she covered her mouth as she shook.

"Jade..." I took a step but my father stopped me.

"Mato, take Jade home. Kid, Crona, we have to talk"

Mato ran over to Jade and hugged her tight. She then walked her out.

"Crona?"

"I didn't sense any madness in her...nor her sisters when we found them"

I grabbed my hair in my fists and paced. I felt myself shake from...fear? Rage? Hell, I don't know...

"Kid, I understand you're upset, but this cannot got unpunished-"

"Don't tell me that!" I turbed to my father. "She's suffered enough, and all of us, including myself were too blind to see it!" I kept pacing, trying to calm down.

"Yes...it's unfortunate that we didn't see this sooner...hm..."

"Lord Death, what do we do?"

"...let's wait. If her sisters, or herself, prove to be a problem, then we will take action" my father looked at me. "Kid, go see her. Talk to her and find out what happened"

I took off.

* * *

I opened the door to the house. Mato was there, standing in the middle of the kitchen. In the corner, both wearing white bathrobes, Ruby stood in from of Amethyst, as if protecting her.

She gulped. "W-What's wrong with Jade? What happened?"

"Is she...Is she okay?" Their eyes were scared and tired. Something was different with them.

"Where is she, I need to speak with her"

"Shes in her room"

"Thank you" I walked back there. I knocked softly. "Jade? It's me. Can I come in?" I didn't hear anything. "Jade, I'm opening the door..." I slowly opened the door.

She was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up and she had her head buried. She lifted it up and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "K-Kid...I..."

"Ssh..." I walked over and knelt by the bed. "Jade...why didn't you tell us? We could have helped"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I don't know...maybe because...I've been so used to...not having anyone to rely on...I'm still getting used to be accepted...to...being loved..." she looked at me with watery eyes. "I...I didn't want to burden you with my problems-"

I took her hands and stood her up. I held her close to me and I looked right into her eyes. "Jade, I want you to understand something. You will _never_ be a burden to me. I love you, burdens and all. There is nothing you can do to make me stop loving you. And remember..." I cupped her head in my hand. "I will always be there to help you"

More years started to fall. She wailed and bred her head in my shoulder, sobbing. I hugged her and held her close.

Nothing was going to make me let go of her.

No ones POV:

Jade walked out, with Kid's hand on her shoulder. Amethyst and Ruby were still in the corner. But when they got in the kitchen, Amethyst broke free and ran to Jade. She hugged her.

"Oh Jade! We're so sorry for all we did!" Amethyst cried in her shoulder. Jade was actually maybe half an inch taller than her. She hugged her back.

Ruby took a step forward. "Jade...we didnt...we couldn't control what we did to you. We were aware of what we were doing...but we couldn't stop it..."

"The Psyota! That mus have done something!" Mato stepped forward. "Without its effects in your rebirth, you're both...different people"

Amethyst stepped back. "Oh...and all the horrible things mother did..."

Jade sighed. "You have no idea..." she took the bottom of her shit and lifted it to show them her scar. Amethyst gasped and Ruby only quietly covered her mouth. Jade put it down. "What you three did...how I was treated..." she smiled at them. "I hold no grudges"

Amethyst hugged her again and Ruby walked over and hugged them.

* * *

 **Meh, I didn't want to leave it here, but I guess I will. This isn't over, I've got just a tiny bit more, but the bigger stuff is out of the way! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Okay, this is the last chapter! Then immediately get onto the next one, which the title will be revealed at the end of this chapter. And this is probably gonna be a short chapter. We'll see. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs**

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

Death the Kid POV:

I walked up to Jared house it's been two weeks since Amethyst and Ruby were brought back, and they've slowly been warming up to everyone. Today we were going to have then spend some time in town. I hoped Jade was doing okay...

I wish I knew sooner how she was feeling, I felt like an idiot. I should have paid more attention to her, then I could have helped...but I was helping now.

I knocked on the door. It opneed and Amethyst was there. She had new clothes. A short ruffled skirt and a blouse with small puff sleeves. Her hair was done up in two ponytails on the sides of her head. She smiled.

"Hi Kid. Come on inside" She stepped back and I walked in. Ruby and Jade were sitting at the table, drinking tea. Ruby had a flower prong shirt with a thin red shawl jacket of some sort and black pants. Her hair was more curly and wavy. She smiled.

"Hello Kid, it's nice to see you again"

Jade looked up and smiled. Her eyes seemed tired...but they weren't empty. That was a good sign. I walked over and kissed her head. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. We were just talking" She got up and cleared the table. Ruby and I helped her.

Amethyst bounced on her feet. "So what are we doing? Anything special? Anything planned? Are we gonna-?" Ruby put a hand in her shoulder to calm her down.

Ruby and Amethyst reminded me of Liz and Patty. Two sisters, different personalities, but near closer than anything.

Jade smiled. "Okay, okay. Let's go before she dies of boredom"

* * *

We walked through town, Ruby and Amethyst looking around. Ruby was more quiet and Amethyst was very spontaneous.

Patty grabbed Amethyst and dragged her to a window. "Look at that pretty bracelet, Amey!"

"Ooooh~"

Ruby and Liz both sighed. **"Little sisters"** They chuckled.

Jade laughed and leaned more into me. I wrapped my arm tighter around her shoulder.

* * *

Amethyst and Patty bounced inside the house with their new bag of toys and some jewelry, while Ruby and Liz just stood back a bit and talked. About what, I didn't know.

Jade sighed and hugged my arm. She looked up and smiled. "Beautiful night..." she was right. The moon was full, the sky never looked more clear.

"It is...and so are you" I kissed her forehead. She giggled, then leaned up and kissed me. I held her close and went deeper into the kiss.

Nothing was ever going to take her from me.

No ones POV:

Amethyst and Ruby watched from the window. Amethyst giggled and rested her head in her palms. "I'm happy she found someone to love her..." she frowned and put her arms down. "We didn't do such a good job"

Ruby sat next to her. "It wasn't our fault. That damn Psyota is to blame...our mother was to blame...what she did...shouldn't have been done"

Liz leaned against the wall. "What exactly _was_ your mother doing?"

Ruby shrugged. "It's fuzzy. I think it was so that something like her could live on...I can't remember. I was always too scarred to ask and she never talked about her work"

Amethyst huffed. "Well...a part of me is glad she did make us..." she smiled at the people in the room. "Because now we can experience this feeling"

Ruby smiled and put her arm around her. "You got that right Amethyst...: she looked out and Jade and Kid hugging in the moonlight. "You got that right..."

* * *

 **And there! Done with this one! Now get ready for the next one! _"The Monster Remade"_ Pretty good huh? Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this one, this became a LOT shorter than I was planning. But I hope you liked it. Get ready for the next one! **


End file.
